Not So Wonderful
by Shadow's Fallen Wing
Summary: One Shot. Richie is having trouble at home and Virgil helps. Song fic


1A/N - Song fic Wonderful by Everclear.

'Thoughts'

______________________________________________________________________________

_**Not so wonderful**_

_Wonderful, isn't it wonderful now_

**Richie sat quietly on the roof of an old apartment. He didn't know how long he had been there, though he guessed it was more than two hours judging by the setting sun. He should go home, he knew that, but it was easier said than done...**

_I close my eyes when I get too sad_

_I think thoughts that I know are bad_

_Close my eyes and I count to ten_

_Hope it's over when I open them_

'**All they do is argue, ever since...' Richie's thoughts were interrupted, as his best friend landed next to him.**

"**What's up Rich? I've been trying to reach you for hours, I was starting to get worried. I mean you even ditched out on your last three classes..."**

"**Nothing...just thinking, I guess..." Richie sub-consciously rubbed his left arm, his right hand drifting over a rather nasty bluish bruise that his father had given him yesterday.**

"**Richie..." **

_I want the things that I had before_

_Like a Star Wars poster on my bedroom door_

_I wish I could count to ten_

_And make everything be wonderful again_

"**It's nothing V..." Another lie. That's all it was anymore, every single answer for every single question...at least that's how it felt to Richie...and he hated it.**

"**It is not nothing, man." Virgil watched his friend stare at the sun, never before had Richie's eyes seemed so lifeless. "Please tell me Bro."**

"**What is there to tell V." Richie didn't know if he really wanted to talk about it or not. **

_I hope my mom and I hope my dad_

_Will figure out why they get so mad_

_I hear them scream, I hear them fight_

_They say bad words that makes me want to cry_

"**Tell how it started."**

"**... Dad... lost his job, and Mom can't work cause of her back...things are just...stressful..." Richie's gaze lowered, he wanted to tell Virgil everything, but he couldn't bring himself to. Virgil, his best friend, his partner, his bro...and he couldn't even bring himself to tell V that his dad started drinking...started coming home drunk...started hitting...punching...screaming...hurting...**

**Virgil watched, he knew something was wrong, and he was pretty sure he knew what it was too. **

_Close my eyes when I go to bed and I_

_Dream of angels who make me smile_

_I feel better when I hear them say that_

_Everything will be wonderful some day_

"**Richie, you know you can tell me anything...I can help...but only if you let me." Even if you don't I'm going to try. Slowly Virgil sat down next to Richie.**

_Promises mean everything_

_When you're little and the world is so big_

_I just don't understand how _

_You can smile with all those tears in your eyes_

_When you tell me everything is wonderful now_

**Richie glanced at Virgil for a second then looked back down, well here it goes. "Dad...he's depressed..." Failure. 'I can't even say it, dad is right I am a complete failure...'**

"**Just depressed, Bro, or is it something else?"**

_Na na nana........_

_Please don't tell me everthing is wonderful now_

**The blond squirmed under the others knowing gaze. "Sorta...he just gets mad...I guess..." 'Mad at Mom for not working, and mad at me for just about everything.'**

_I go to school and I run and play_

_I tell the kids that it's all ok_

_I have to laugh so my friends wont know_

_When the bell rings I just don't want to go home_

"**Does... does he hurt...you or your mom?" Virgil prepared himself for a punch to the face, but it didn't come. Instead he heard a soft cry.**

_Go to my room and I close my eyes_

_I make believe that I have a new life_

_I don't believe you when you say that_

_Everything will be wonderful some day_

**Richie couldn't help it, almost three months of holding it in, keeping quiet, it felt like he broke. "He...He...doesn't...mean it" The tears were flowing now.**

_Promises mean everything _

_When you're little and the world is so big (so big)_

_I just don't understand how _

_You can smile with all those tears in your eyes _

_When you tell me everything is wonderful now_

**Virgil looked at his broken friend, "I know...we'll get him help...all of you..." He oddly placed a hand on Richie's shoulder. "We'll go to my dad, k Bro? He'll know exactly how to help."**

_Na na nana........_

_No. No. I don't want to hear you tell me everything is wonderful now._

_No. No. I don't want to hear you tell me everything is wonderful now._

_I don't want to hear you say that I will understand some day_

**Never before had the nick name Bro meant so much to Richie. Virgil was his Brother, and the closest family he has...**

_No. No. No. No._

_I don't want to hear you say that you both have grown in a different way_

"**Thanks...V..." The tears were stopping slowly.**

_No. No. No._

_No I don't want to meet your friend_

_I don't want to start over again_

_I just want my life to be the same_

_Just like it used to be_

_Somedays, I hate everything_

_I hate everything_

_Everyone and everything_

"**No problem. Come on lets get to my house, you can stay for dinner and we can talk to my dad." Virgil gave his best friend a small smile**_**.**_

_Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now._

_Na na nana...._

_No. Please I don't want to hear you tell me everything is wonderful now..._

_No. Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now.._

_Na nana.._

"**Yeah." Richie gave one back.**

_Everything is wonderful now..._

**~End~**


End file.
